


【授翻/奇异铁】逆向交谈

by Clover_cherik



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt Stephen Strange, Idiots in Love, Italian Tony Stark, Language Barrier, Light Angst, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 提要：Stephen不相信一见钟情，但即便如此他还是无法否认Tony Carbonell以无法解释的方式吸引了他的注意力。自从这个人踏进Stephen工作的咖啡店的那一刻起，他们之间就萌生了一种难以言喻的引力。事情如此难以言喻的主要原因在于一个小小的、微不足道的、无关紧要的细节：Tony是意大利人，一点儿英语也不懂。或者至少，看上去是如此。并不是说Stephen会让像语言障碍这样的小事阻止自己与Tony约会；即便是Tony仿佛对他有所隐瞒。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Talking In Reverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509166) by [Imagined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagined/pseuds/Imagined). 

> 作者笔记：在上一篇的焦虑之后这儿有点甜蜜蓬松的东西。一如既往，比预期的要长。现在还有谁会对此感到惊讶呢？我非常感激我最亲爱的Mara，没有她的话这篇文就会充斥着用谷歌翻译的意大利语了（或者更有可能根本就不存在这篇文）。毕竟，我的荷兰屁股根本不懂意大利语。除了脏话。不过Mara也应该为此负责。  
所有意大利语的翻译都可以在结尾的注释中找到:)  
如果有任何错误表示抱歉。我生了几天病，写作和编辑让我很头疼（但并没有因此阻止我做这件事……）所以我可能会比平时多点错误。  
译者笔记：原文中有许多意大利语，并且注释都在结尾，这样可能更有戏剧性一些，因为如果直接文中翻译，就一开始就知道真相了……不过我想看了提要就能猜到了吧？所以我还是将注释都插注在了文中，如果减少了趣味，很抱歉！另外，Carbonell是Tony母亲的姓氏（Maria Collins Carbonell Stark）。最后，原文为无差，看分级可放心实用。

Stephen第一次见到他是在一个周五的下午。

所有的学生都日常都会来这里喝一杯，而今天这里比平日更加拥挤。这意味着Stephen得忙着对付坐下来的每个人的点单，然后制作，并听学生们抱怨他们的作业——有时也抱怨咖啡，但他一般都尽量避免与此类顾客打交道。鉴于Bruce生病了，所以只剩他和Christine在。

有两个学生，看起来已经坐下了——一个草莓香槟金发（strawberry-blonde）的女孩和一个柔软深色卷发、深色眼睛的男孩子。

Stephen一看到那个男孩子就几乎移不开眼了。通常他都是一个坚忍的人，不为人的外表所动，但这个人太不可思议了。深蓝色的毛衣与被阳光亲吻着的皮肤相得益彰，紧贴着着他瘦削的身材，而当他的黑色眼睛遇到Stephen的那一刻，Stephen不得不花了一会儿工夫才找回自己的声音。

“呃——有什么能为你服务的吗？”他飞快地问道，试图瞥向边上的女孩转移注意。

她淡淡笑了笑，“我想要一杯咖啡——加奶，不加糖。Tony，你要喝什么？”

那个男孩——叫Tony？——看了Stephen几秒钟。这几乎足以让他站在自己所在的位置局促不安了，但他还是勉力记下了女孩的点单。然而，当男孩张嘴说话时，说出的却不是英语。“Mi sta fissando。Èanchedavvero carino。Credi che gli piaccia？”

（他在盯着我看呢。而且他真的很可爱啊。你觉得他喜欢我吗？）

“Non dargli fastidio, digli solo cosa vuoi ordinare .”

（别打扰人家，点你的单。）

“Era così per dire. Aspetta, voglio sapere se pensa che io sia carino. Lasciagli pensare che non sappia parlare inglese. Digli che voglio la bevanda più dolce che hanno. ”

（我就是说说而已嘛。等一下我想知道他是不是觉得我可爱。就让他以为我不懂英语吧。告诉他，我要他们这儿最甜的喝的。）

女孩叹了口气，转向Stephen。“抱歉，”她愉快地微笑着，拨开额前的碎发。“他从意大利来。他想要你们这儿有的最苦的喝的——纯咖啡，不要糖，不加奶。”

Stephen缓缓点了点头，尽管Tony似乎朝女孩做了个皱眉的表情。Stephen几乎要觉得他们是在谈论自己了，不过他耸了耸肩——也可能没什么。“好吧，”他喃喃道，在板子上潦草地记着，“两杯咖啡，一杯加奶，一杯不加。马上就好。”

“谢谢你，”女孩说，露出珍珠般洁白的牙齿，转向她的朋友，没再说话。Stephen想知道他们是不是一对；而Tony久久凝视了Stephen片刻才再次开始与同伴说话。Stephen走开了，感觉脸上可疑地红了起来。

他将这事抛在脑后，走到下一张桌子前，给三个瘦高的女孩点单，她们每个人要点的都奇怪又复杂，而且似乎对于她们在默认选择中不给喝的加奶油而受到了冒犯。

整整花了五分钟，Stephen才把她们点的东西记好，最终屈服于她们的要求，去做一杯甚至不用做的饮料。他叹了口气，回到柜台，与Christine打了个照面。

“这家店什么时候变得这么受欢迎了？”他咕哝着，开始做基底咖啡。那个意大利男孩和女孩等的时间已经比他一般让人们等待的时间要长了，他急着想把他们点的单做好；对方看起来似乎不是那种会对工作人员大喊大叫的人，但是谁知道呢。

“另一家店一个月前关了门。”Christine告诉他，边擦着柜台边耸了耸肩，端起两块松饼给顾客。“这对生意有利。我们几乎在招待所有学生了。”

归根结底，波士顿到处都是需要咖啡因的学生。大多数时候，Stephen自己也是其中的一员。总之，当一名医学生真的很累人。

“好吧，他们并没有因此付我更多钱。”Stephen喃喃道。当一名医学生真的很累人，而且花钱。他将牛奶加入其中一杯，然后又走了开去，将喝的放到正确的桌子上。

“Grazie。（谢谢。）”男孩说，匆匆端起杯子。他用眼睛轻轻瞥了女孩一眼，试探着尝了一口饮料，而后者拿起自己那杯，朝着Stephen友好地笑了笑。

“还需要什么吗？”他问道。他并不想逗留太久，但Tony放下杯子的时候似乎做了个鬼脸。“咖啡有什么问题吗？”

女孩轻拍了下男孩的手。她眼中有一丝了然的味道。“不，他很好。抱歉——Stephen，你是叫这个名字吗？”在意识到对方一定看到了自己的名牌之前，他急促地点了点头。她继续说道，“你能帮我照看下Tony吗？我很快就会回来，但我不想让他走远。他对这个城市不熟，也不懂英语。”

Stephen做个鬼脸，看了咖啡店里一眼。多数人在渐渐离开，但还是很忙。他不能让Christine一个人料理整个地方。点了三个复杂的订单的女孩们看起来也开始变得很生气了。“我不能……”他开始说。

“不用担心，他不会跑掉的。”她对他保证。“如果他看起来坐立不安，就给他喝咖啡。很有用。我马上回来！”

说完她就走了开去，留下Stephen站在她的桌边，和Tony一起，还有两杯热气腾腾的咖啡。女孩甚至都没碰一下自己的咖啡。“Pepper！”男孩朝着她大喊，但她只是欢快地挥了挥手就走开了。

Stephen叹了口气。“你没有那么无助吧，有吗？”Tony只是眨着眼睛看着他，张了张嘴，好像要说点什么，然后又闭上了，只耸了耸肩。Stephen摇了摇头。“你的名字叫Tony，对吧？”

“Tony Carbonell。”男孩告诉他，只是专心致志地看着他。

Stephen指着自己的名牌。“Stephen Strange。”他告诉他，尽量说得清楚些。Tony扬起了左边的眉毛，这样子绝非没有吸引力的，饶有兴趣地望着Stephen。好吧，或许他不会说英语，但这并不意味着他什么都不懂。Stephen感到脸颊发热。

“我马上回来。”他说，一边清楚地吐字，一边觉得自己像个傻子。说得慢些对Tony理解一门不懂的语言也无济于事，但他不知道还能做什么。他甚至不知道要怎么做手势才能表达清楚自己的意思。他盯着Tony看了一会儿，希望对方能明白；整个过程在他转过身去之前持续了足足两秒钟，然后让他开始感觉到尴尬为止。

他甚至不想知道Tony是在怎么想自己的。他甩了甩脑袋，开始做三个女孩的订单。她们看着就不像有耐心的顾客；也许他们不开心的话下次就根本不会来了。Stephen并不介意，他是被雇来帮忙的罢了；但他觉得自己太有责任心了，因而不能吓唬大家别来这儿。

做他们的订单花了比平常更多的时间；当他把喝的端给女孩们的时候，她们朝他翻白眼，甚至在喝完之前都没谢他一句。Stephen走到下一张桌子前给人点单，已经开始感觉头疼了。

三十五分种之后，大多顾客已经离开，在回家的路上了。Stephen在咖啡机后面独自待了会儿，给自己倒了杯水，解下了围裙。他讨厌忙碌的时刻，不得不为此努力工作但无法从中获取任何满足感。Christine端回来一盘用过的杯子，盯着他。“你看起来很累。昨晚没怎么睡吗？”

“我有论文要写，”他嘀咕道，“我不得不把Nicodemus的部分重写，因为他犯了些巨大的错误。如果他公开说出不对的内容，我就不会做演讲。”

“我肯定那没那么糟，”Christine试着说，但他皱眉做了个鬼脸。她很清楚Nicodemus West是最差劲的学生之一了，也很清楚他对Stephen不屑一顾的态度——而Stephen在这个项目中会跟对方搭档只是运气不好，基本上意味着要做两倍的工作量。“听着，休息一下吧。去坐个十分钟。现在不忙，剩下的单子我来处理。”

通常情况下，他会拒绝帮忙。然而，他的轮班还有两小时才结束，而且他已经感觉自己站不了更久了。所以他感激地点点头，然后喝了一口水，靠着柜台看Christine工作。Stephen的目光落在了意大利男孩的身上，后者仍在坐在那个角落里。尽管他的咖啡早就喝完了，但他也没点其他的东西。

就在那一瞬间，Stephen走了过去，坐在边上的座位上。Tony抬眼看着；温暖的棕色眸子遇上了Stephen蓝色的眼睛。Stephen试着露出微笑，“嘿，”他说，“咖啡好喝吗？”

Tony只是盯着他，好像在认真思考的样子。Stephen指着空空如也的杯子，竖起大拇指然后放下，试图表达自己的问题。他甚至都不知道自己为什么这样做。但当他竖起大拇指的时候，做了个夸张的愉快的表情；然后在放下拇指的时候自己皱起了眉。

Tony对此笑了起来，“Sì, ma non è quello che volevo。”（是啊，只不过这不是我想点的来着。）他说道。就算Stephen听不懂他在说什么，也能听出声音中有些戏谑的成分。

Stephen微笑起来。“我不知道你在说什么，”他告诉他，“但你似乎也不知道我在说什么，所以至少我们面对的问题是一样的。”

男孩只是歪着脑袋，眯起眼睛，看起来正在试图理解Stephen的意思。“Sei carino。”（你真可爱。）

Stephen皱了皱脸，试图从字里行间听出点熟悉的的内容，但失败了。“很抱歉，我一点意大利语都不懂。我希望能和你聊聊的。”

Tony对他微笑——真的很好看。Stephen通常不会因为与人交谈而感到如此紧张。至少这次他不能出洋相——他不能在Tony面前结巴。好吧，他不会的，Tony听不懂他在说什么，所以只要Stephen努力让自己听起来很流畅，那么也许就能——好吧，什么？

他不能约Tony出去，如果男孩不感兴趣的话。他甚至不知道要从何说起。他讨厌用谷歌翻译抓词来翻译——首先，即使他有完全不懂意大利语作为借口，他也会讨厌不小心说错话的。

即使他努力向Tony表达了自己的意思，也不意味着就有用。如果Stephen能说服Tony给自己一个机会的话，他们在约会的时候也会没什么可以说的。除了对方的名字和国籍之外，Stephen对这个男孩一无所知。

不过。Tony的笑容丝毫没有动摇，目光还牢牢盯着Stephen。“A cosa stai pensando ?”（你在想什么？）Tony问道，声音有些不确定。

“你根本听不懂我在说什么，是吗？”Stephen叹了口气。“我到底在想什么呢？我用英语都不擅长约人出去，就更不用说用意大利语了。你不认识我，我也不认识你。就如你所知，我在谈论天气。无论如何，这样会更好吧。”

Tony撇了撇嘴唇。如果Stephen不知道的话几乎要说这个男孩听懂了自己在说什么了。“Stephen——”对方开口说道，但是女孩回来了，打断了他的话。

“我回来了。”她对Stephen笑着说。他迅速站了起来，突然觉得自己好像是在介入什么已经存在了的东西。“你们俩玩得开心吗？”

“呃——我该回去工作了。”Stephen结结巴巴道，试着朝她微笑。他感觉自己实际上并没有成功，心脏在胸腔里大声地跳动。他突然间觉得自己很蠢；他不能跟Tony调情，因为他们说的都不是同一种语言。据他所知，Tony应该和女孩在约会。“很高兴见到你。”

“我来付咖啡钱吧。”Pepper说着掏出钱包。

“不，不用了。”Stephen说，自己都不知道为什么会这么做。“免费请你们。”

她眯着眼睛看着他，然后盯着Tony。Stephen不知道她是否想说点什么，但只是再次试图微笑，然后匆匆赶回了柜台。他迅速拿起布擦拭着——尽管Christine已经擦得一尘不染了——他假装在忙，看到两人在离开之前交头接耳说着什么。

Tony出门之前最后朝他望了一眼，Stephen迅速移开了视线，尽量不要让自己丢脸。

Christine从背后出现，歪着头看他。“你做了什么了？”她立刻就说道。

Stephen叹了口气，把Tony的事告诉了她。


	2. Chapter 2

Stephen并不怎么喜欢在咖啡店打工。但他是一名医学生，他需要钱，所以当Christine提到店里有空缺时他就接受了这份工作。到现在为止，他已经在那里干了有三个月，完全适应了这个团队。里面有Christine和Bruce，他本来就认识的，但他也认识了经理，一个光头女人，他们喊她“古一”，因为她看起来像一个很高级的大法师；还有她的得力助手（right-hand，左膀右臂）Karl Mordo。经理几乎不出现——一部分原因是Stephen不知道她真名叫什么——不过Mordo总是时刻盯着他们，只要他们没好好干活的话。

这里薪酬不错，工作时间也挺好，而且在这里他有朋友。这足以让粗鲁的客户和长期的轮班变得能够接受了。

而如今那个意大利男孩不断回来光顾，很快就变成了他的常客。

Tony第一次回来时，Stephen没在上班——不过Christine在并且认出了他。Stephen从她口中听说的时候以为事情不过是巧合，毕竟他不知道Tony要在波士顿待多久，也不知道对方是不是住在附近的什么地方，可能这里是距离Tony最近的咖啡店吧。

然后Tony第二次来的时候，Stephen就在那儿。

〜*〜

看上去就像他是专程在等Stephen一样。他的手指在桌子上轻轻敲击，上一位顾客留下的面包屑还散在桌子上面。

有那么一会儿Stephen僵住了。Tony与他四目相对，嘴角半咧开绽开一个微笑。他抬手打了个随意的招呼，Stephen瞪了片刻，不确定是要打招呼回去还是装作完全不记得对方比较好。

最后Stephen走了过去。“嗨，你好。”他说着，尽量作出一副打从进门之后就没想起过这个意大利男孩的样子。“Tony，对吗？”

Tony似乎听懂了，目光灼灼。“Stephen。”他点点头回答道。仅凭这一个词就不能说Tony一点儿英语都不懂。

Stephen一如既往地戴着他的名牌，但Tony甚至看都没看。事实上，他的目光根本没离开过Stephen的脸，让Stephen感觉自己脸红起来，试图藏在记录本后边。“你决定喝什么了吗？”他问道。

Tony指着菜单——Stephen不知道他是不是明白这是什么意思，但他会假设对方一无所知——几分钟后Stephen将点的单端给他，这样的事情又持续了几天：Stephen快要工作之前，Tony会点好咖啡，Stephen会端给Tony，接着会温柔地微笑着望着Stephen。每次离开前Stephen都会呼吸艰难一小会儿。

两周就这么过去了；然后别的事情发生了。

〜*〜

那是他轮班结束的一个周日，他刚准备好要下班，在做着等Bruce来接他的班之前的最后一单。当他转身将咖啡放在他的托盘上时，他看到那个男孩从门那儿走了进来。

Tony看向他的时候Stephen差点把盘子摔掉了——男孩几乎立刻兴高采烈起来，Stephen想起来Christine告诉过自己对方早先时候来过了。“嗨，”当男孩走向柜台，Stephen说，“你想要——呃，咖啡吗？”他指了指已经放在台面上的杯子，试图表达清楚意思。当然了，Tony很清楚Stephen要问他什么，鉴于迄今为止他们所有的谈话都是如此一般：Tony点咖啡，Stephen给他上咖啡。

Tony对他咧嘴一笑。“Sì 。”（好啊。）他说道，Stephen明白这足够说明是个肯定的意思。

“好的。”他说，仍然感觉有些惊讶，“你就先找个地方坐吧，然后我会帮你弄好的。”

他不确定Tony是否理解他的意思，但果然，男孩挑了一个空的位置，坐了下来玩起了手机。Stephen将咖啡端给顾客，回到柜台，Bruce已经站在那儿了，准备用飞快的微笑接手。“我们明天是一起的班，对吧？”他的同伴问道。

“是的，不过——你能让我做最后一单吗？” Stephen问道。

Bruce歪着头。“你不想回家吗？”

他想。他累了。马上就要考试了，他得复习，但是Tony正坐在那儿呢。打从他上次来的时候Stephen就一直没法停止想对方。“就是——你可以做其他的，我只做一个订单。”他说道，“帮他做完我就回家。”

Bruce对他皱眉，但由着他去了。“好吧。”Bruce回答道。

Stephen微笑着挂好了围裙——毕竟他已经下班了。不是正式的。他将咖啡端给Tony，摆在对方面前。Tony抬头望着他，笑了，“Grazie, tesoro。”（谢了，亲爱的。）他说道，眼睛里闪闪发亮，Stephen很想知道他刚才说了什么。

他觉得自己有点胆大妄为地在位置另一边坐了下来。Tony只是歪着脑袋，但笑容变得有些戏谑。“你肯定你不懂英语吗？”Stephen问。“不过你不懂可能也是件好事。如果你听不懂我说什么，我希望我能做得更流利些。我们可以假装我刚说了一句很棒的调情的话，然后收到了良好的反应。”

“Ti preferisco così, credo.”（我更喜欢你这样儿，我觉得。）就Stephen所知，他应该是在谈论天气——也许是在嘲讽Stephen然后叫他走开。虽然从对方朝自己微笑的样子来看，Stephen认为可能并非如此。也许Tony不是回来喝咖啡的；他显然对咖啡不感兴趣。

他不应该有所奢望的。Tony不会说英语，而Stephen不会说意大利语。即便Tony对他感兴趣，那也无济于事。于是Stephen只好微笑回应。

Bruce突然出现在了他旁边。“这就是你轮班结束之后还留下来的原因吗？”他打趣问道，“这就是你迷恋的（have a crush on）那个意大利人？”

“Bruce，”Stephen说着，尽量没朝对方嘘声，“你怎么知道的，Christine告诉你了吗？这才不是迷恋——而是——他就坐在那儿而已！”

“他又听不懂英语，所以有关系吗？” Bruce问道，推了推自己的眼睛，“我听到意大利语了，并且顺道说一声，我——猜对了。Stephen，你好几个月没有约会了。作为一个聪明人，你也太蠢了。约他出去。”

“我一点意大利语都不懂。”他说着回头看了看Tony。意大利男孩只是坐在那儿，缓缓啜饮咖啡，看看他们中间。“听着，你可以走了吗？”

Bruce笑着说，“好啦。就给他你的电话号码，应该能解决问题了。”

“走开啦。”他又试着说，尴尬地望着Tony。这不是个约会——什么都算不上。但他还是不喜欢被打搅。Bruce摆了摆手，走到边上的桌子去接点单了。

“Ha detto una cotta ?”（迷恋哈，他说的？）Tony说着，放下杯子，身体前倾，听起来很愉快。意大利语听起来甜蜜而优美，像一段旋律，Stephen颔首朝他望去。Tony真的很漂亮——深色的头发有些许凌乱，目光轻盈而俏皮。

“就算你什么都听不懂，我还是觉得很尴尬。”Stephen咕哝着。尽管觉得脸上热度惊人，他还是努力朝Tony笑了笑，“也许这样最好，你听不懂英语，如果你知道他刚才说了什么，你就会逃走的。”

Tony朝他歪了歪头，眼眸里有些深沉的东西，Stephen想知道对方是否像自己一样对对方说的话感觉到好奇。但意大利男孩只是苦笑了一下望着自己。“No。”Tony轻轻说道，向前倾身。或许他看见Stephen的脸红了——或许他只是发现了Stephen还没完全停止在想对面的人。而事实上是，Tony大胆地握住了Stephen的手，然后停留了一会儿。

Stephen猛地抽了一口气，但听之任之，还是让彼此的手指轻轻地交缠在了一起。他们就那么坐了片刻，无言地试探着这一进展。Stephen只是看着彼此的手指，太害怕不敢抬头去看Tony。他不太清楚自己是怎么走到这一步的，但他并完全不介意——好吧，也许他比较倾向于别在工作中这么干，至于其他的一切嘛——Tony激起了他的兴趣。

几分钟之后他抽开了手。他还有一个考试，不管他有多想和Tony共度时光，他都必须用功去了。“对不起，”他说道，终于看向了那双棕色的眼睛，“我必须得——我有门考试。我得考过。等一下。”

Stephen拿起纸巾的时候Tony的目光在他身上灼烧。他工作的时候总会随身带着笔，然后他在脆弱的纸上潦草地写下自己的电话号码，花了点时间才让字迹清晰可辨，接着将纸交给了Tony。

Tony看着数字，脸上露出了一丝温柔的笑意。Stephen的心在望见这个表情的那一刻剧烈地跳动了起来。对一个他甚至无法预知交流的人产生如此的兴奋真的很古怪——一个无法与他分享语言的人。他对Tony一无所知，只知道靠近他自己会喘不过气来。但也许——也许Tony的感觉也是一样的。对方的眼睛在纸张上扫视，攥得有些太近了。也许这并不奇怪，又也许这——就是如此。

Stephen感觉自己很勇猛，前倾身体在Tony的脸颊上落下了一个吻。“给我打电话，”他低声道，点了点那张纸。走开的时候他只看见Tony灿烂的笑容，觉得自己脸涨红成了番茄。

Bruce站在他洗杯子的地方咧嘴笑了。“干得好（Way to go），Stephen。”他打趣道，但并不刻薄。

“闭嘴。”Stephen一边说着一边从柜台后边抓起自己的包，身后是Bruce的笑声，还有Tony滚烫的目光盯在他背上。

〜*〜

等待着一条未知的新消息发进来的感觉很古怪。过去几周，他查阅了一些意大利语短语。他有过目不忘的记忆力，所以他了解了一些用心调情的方法，但他不知道会有什么回应、会意味着什么。他也不敢在咖啡店里运用自己的新知识，因为——嗯，他甚至不确定自己能不能被听懂。好记性不会扩展到发音上。除此之外，会被Tony知道Stephen一直在为了他学一点意大利语的。

他在学习——也在努力。他还是在检查信息，时间比平常过得慢多了——因为他忍不住每隔一分钟就检查一下自己的手机。即使没有振动，他还是不停地去检查。

这就像他是个被爱情冲昏了头的十几岁的少女似的。这太奇怪了，因为他已经二十一岁了，并且在学习成为一名医生。并且，他也不是女的。他应该比这一切都要成熟，但当他翻着教科书的书页，心仍在砰砰跳动，双手都渗出了汗。

手机在大约七点半刚过的时候在某个地方响了起来。那次不是Tony——是别人在群聊里强调了下已经完成的任务，而Stephen早就做完了，他关上群聊设置了静音，知道那些人会继续因为自己的无能而攻击教授至少半个小时。

十二分钟之后，他的手机再次哔哔响了起来。他皱了皱鼻子，害怕又发现是别的人发给自己的短信，但他还是忍不住打开了收件箱。

**嗨。**上面只写了这些。来自未知号码——不可能是别人了。只可能是Tony。Stephen并没有给陌生人留自己号码的习惯，而且也没有人会知道他在等短信。可能除了Bruce，尽管他会取笑Stephen但是还不至于会为了开玩笑来用假号码给Stephen发一条虚假的信息。

Ciao.（嘿。）他决定回复短信。这差不多是他知道的全部意大利语了。尽管他是如此期待收到消息，但他从没充分想过当自己收到消息的时候要说点什么。

**想我们明天见面吗（Want us to meet tomorrow? ）？**这就是信息全文，但这已经足够了。Stephen笑着，已经打出了回复。

你是在用谷歌翻译吗？还有，好的。什么时候，去哪里？他尽量让自己的句子简单明了，这样Tony会更容易翻译。如果他们真的要这么做，他得教Tony一些英语。而在Tony的帮助下他也可以真正开始学意大利语。这样可能看着太遥远了，但他已经在想象他们一起坐在沙发上，他帮Tony读着一本英文书。也许Tony会听到某个词然后发笑，而也许Stephen会吻他。

他就只想要这样，就像他从未想要过别的任何东西。

**你可以让我跑过波士顿。我什么都没看过。你一定得去工作吗？**

我必须在课上待到五点，工作到八点。他回复道，想着Tony在网上找到的奇怪翻译，笑了起来。他希望自己不要有太多的任务，兼顾医学院学习和咖啡店的工作已经够难的了。有人建议他放弃兼职好腾出更多时间学习，但到目前为止他平衡得很好，成绩也一直都没下降过。生活中增添些浪漫元素会打乱他精心维持的日程安排，但是——但那是Tony啊。

于是，当Tony的短信回过来，Stephen情不自禁就给了肯定的答复。

他有个约会了。


	3. Chapter 3

Tony正在等他下班。只要看到Tony的脸，就足够让Stephen的忧虑消失不见。白天的时候Tony给他发了几条消息，都是用谷歌机翻的——英语，Stephen只回复了几条简短的，没空深入讨论。另外，他不确定Tony能完全理解自己的短信。

“嗨，”他说，感觉有点尴尬。他没穿上自己最棒的衣服——黑色的工作裤褪了色，咖啡洒在上面，工作衬衫皱巴巴惨不忍睹。鲜红色让他看起来面容苍白，Christine有告诉过他，所以现在他对此感到很不自在了。Tony看起来就和往常一样好，Stephen只看着他都觉得脸红。

然而，Tony笑嘻嘻地望着他，握住了他的手，将两人的手指缠在一起。Stephen并不是个很喜欢肢体接触的人，但这样子感觉好多了。Stephen喜欢这感觉。

“Mi sei mancato.”（我想你了。）Tony说，Stephen笑了笑。

“我不知道你在说什么，但在你出现之前我从不知道自己这么喜欢听意大利语。”他真诚地说。

Stephen不擅长浪漫——至少直白的不行。他不想给任何人拒绝自己的机会，而他又很难对别人敞开心怀，这就是他总是很难涉足约会世界的缘故了。这并不曾令他多么困扰，但是现在——好吧，和Tony在一起，他可以不必假装。他可以对Tony说任何想说的话，对方也听不懂。这样Stephen就可以慢慢学会敞开心扉了。或许这正是他所需要的。

Tony朝他微笑。“Dove？”（去哪儿？）他问道，Stephen在研究中学到过这个词，Tony在问他们要去哪里。

波士顿的晚上最为热闹，如果你知道该去哪里的话。握着Tony的手，让Stpehen想要带他穿越整个城市，告诉每个人他和他的男孩儿在一起，这个人让他感觉到了以往从未感受过的东西。然而，他只是微笑着，牵着Tony走了。

〜*〜

“热狗。”Stephen递给Tony一个，后者含糊地说了一句。

Stephen笑了，“我知道你们的意大利料理肯定比我们这儿的好吃得多，但只要你需要，这能换换口味。”他说。“我做饭很烂，但如果我需要熬夜学习的话，这东西的味道就跟世界上最好吃的一样了。Bello。（很棒？）”

Tony咯咯笑了一声，小心翼翼地咬了一口。他的眼睛亮了起来，拿起了第二个。“Te lo assicuro, il fast food non è la cosa peggiore al mondo .”（我承认，快餐还不是最糟糕的。）

Stephen赞许着点点头，咬了一口自己那份。他们从摊贩那里离开的时候已经接近午夜了。他们在城市中走了几个小时，一会儿坐坐地铁来缓解一下发疼的脚。Stephen原以为不说同一种语言会让约会这件事情变得复杂许多，但随着时间推移，这一点好像越来越不重要了。

他们指着看到的东西，被穿着印着美国国旗的衬衫游客逗笑，在城市里漫无目的地漂流。Stephen带着Tony去自己喜欢的地方，一直都没松开手。Tony教了他一些意大利语单词——最明显的还是那些总能派上用场的脏话——Stephen也投桃报李。

学习语言的第一步是记住名词。Stephen偏爱的领域与语言学相去甚远，但是他还能应付。他可以与Tony互相学习。

Tony站在路灯柱子底下等待的时候，又咬了一口热狗。有点芥末酱沾在他的嘴角上，但他朝着Stephen笑得是那么热切。他的眼睛被头顶发出的浅黄色光照得闪闪发光，他的头发看起来那么柔软、那么卷，Stephen回头朝他微笑，用手指在Tony嘴角上抹了抹，甚至没经过思考就这么做了。

当他意识到的一瞬间，从内心迸发了出来。他给Tony看了看拇指，酱汁还沾在上面。“你沾到了芥末——”他笨拙地说着，然后蹭在外套上擦掉。“我是说，我不是——”

Tony踮起脚吻了他。

Stephen立即回应了他，在Tony将自己拉得更近的时候将手指伸进了Tony的发间。Tony的味道尝起来就像芥末和面包，但他不介意。男孩儿的嘴唇柔软而湿润，舌头扫过，令Stephen觉得不可思议。Tony的手放在他屁股上；Stephen永远不希望他离开。

他不知道在停下接吻之前他们亲吻了有多久。他甚至分不出是谁先撤开的——他很确定不是自己，但Tony仍然靠得那么近，Stephen能看到的就只有他棕色的眼睛，他觉得是空气不足迫使他们不得不停下的。

“你真的很喜欢那个热狗，是不是？”他喃喃道，然后又亲吻了Tony。

这一次，肯定是Tony断开的。“Per quanto adori tutto ciò, si sta facendo tardi ,”（虽然我真的爱死了这个，但现在已经很晚了。）尽管Stephen不知道他的话是什么意思，但他觉得大概明白了要点，毕竟现在已经很晚了。他每天早上都有早课——谁知道Tony是干什么的呢，隔着语言障碍问这个问题太困难了。或许他只是个游客。Stephen不知道他要在美国待多久。

如果他很快就要回意大利的话怎么办？这是个Stephen从没考虑过的选项，心脏也为之一沉。“拜托告诉我你会留下。”他在Tony耳边轻声说道，再次紧紧拥住了他。“我还不想让你走。”

怀中的Tony僵了一会儿，Stephen无法说清为什么。“酒店。”Tony换了一种不同的语调说道——Stephen没想到会是那儿。Stephen知道他住在一家高档酒店——他并没太听清那个名字，所以他现在想不起来。

“我会带你回来的。”他说着，努力保持着他们的姿势。Tony摇了摇头，但温柔的笑容又回来了，让他的面容变得非常光洁。

“Non so cosa sto facendo ,”（我不知道我在做什么，）他低声说道，然后在Stephen柔软的唇上轻吻了一记，“明天？”

明天。“我明天不行，”Stephen说，对自己感到失望。他请了一天假，但他答应了Christine帮她完成一些作业。“不过，我会给你发短信。那很好，对吗？”

Tony似乎听懂了他说的重点，从他看着Stephen方式看来是的。也许这就是事情如此简单的原因——Stephen不用太多深入解释。Tony似乎通过一点小小的解释就能理解他所说的大部分内容，几乎不需要谷歌翻译，虽然Stephen下载好了意大利语。

抛却这些担忧，Stephen走回家的时候比之前感觉更轻松了。Tony吻了他，他们度过了愉快的约会。肯定会有下一次的——现在没有理由停下。Stephen真的很享受有时候Tony望着自己的样子。一整个充满奇迹的城市足能让Tony探索，但看起来在Tony眼中就只有Stephen才是唯一值得一看的存在一般。

他仍然不知道Tony住在哪里，或者在这里做什么，又或者他会在这里待多久。然而，当他记起Tony嘴唇上的芥末味道时，一切都似乎都不再是无法逾越的问题了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：美好得太过于青少年了，老阿姨觉得心脏酸酸的。


	4. Chapter 4

Stephen试图学一点意大利语，但夹在大学学业、工作和偶尔与Tony的约会之间，他没多少时间。

他仍然在对付各种事情，尽管他不确定自己还能坚持多久。和Tony约会是他想要的一切，他们简单的陪伴不需要太多言语。这样可能是最好的，因为Tony学英语的速度并没比Stephen学意大利语的速度快多少。

不过他觉得Tony有什么地方不对。他还是不知道Tony什么时候要走，也不知道他为什么来波士顿。Tony可能听不明白，但他试过了用所有能想到的方式来解释，所以在这一点上，他觉得Tony只是不想告诉自己罢了。

也许他是想缓和离别的气氛。他不想去思考那些，然而，Tony从没表明过他什么时候要回意大利。Stephen相信，如果Tony很快不得不走，他会告诉自己的。

“Mi piaci。”（我喜欢你。）一次约会的时候Stephen说，彼时他们坐在公寓的屋顶上。我喜欢你。每当他说些什么的时候Tony总会对着他的发音微笑——Stephen原以为他会对这份告白回以相同的反应，或许带着他眼底隐藏着的些许温柔，还有一个诱人的亲吻。然而，Tony只是移开了目光。他的嘴唇微微歪了歪，看起来很悲伤而非愉快。于是Stephen还是抬起了他的下颌，亲吻了他。

Tony回吻他，但退开地比往常都要快。“Tutto ha una fine ,”（都结束了。）他轻轻说着，呼了一口气。他微微靠着Stephen，好像在为没有好好吻他而抱歉。“È solo che mi piacerebbe che questa cosa non ce l’avesse .”（我只希望这一切都不要结束。）

Stephen不知道他在说什么。他打算查一查，但他能听得出其中一个词——好吧。意思是**结束**，他不确定自己会喜欢听到这个词。

也可能没什么。

〜*〜

信息很奇怪。并不是说Stephen不喜欢整天收到Tony的消息，只是——好吧，都太短了，而且Tony的短信看起来似乎都像是直接从谷歌翻译上粘贴下来的。一开始并不令人意外，但Tony已经在这儿待了几周了，而且从Stephen遇见Tony那天起之后就再没见过那个名叫Pepper的女孩。那么，如果Tony在这几周一直在这里的时候就没怎么学过英语的话，在Stephen不在的时候他是怎么过的？

那是另一回事。

“你住在哪儿？”他们坐在Stephen宿舍里的时候他试图问Tony。Stephen的室友Wong有几天不在，所以这是独处几小时的机会。

Tony茫然地瞥了他一眼。他总是这样——每当涉及诸如他什么时候离开或是他睡在哪儿这些问题时，Tony就听不懂。这很奇怪，因为每当Stephen谈论其他事情时，他总会用意大利语微笑或回应一些东西。

这不是第一次问到这个问题了，但他到目前为止从未收到答案。甚至当Stephen把问题翻译成意大利语，Tony也只是耸耸肩。

Stephen不知道怎么回事，他叹了口气。“我只是希望你告诉我这些事情，”他喃喃道，但毫不犹豫地把Tony朝自己拉近，“你为什么不告诉我？”

一想到Tony对他有所隐瞒，他就感觉鸡皮疙瘩。他们之间的阻隔已经够多的了——语言障碍，而这些谜团只会让事情变得更糟。Tony总是用亲吻来转移他的注意力，但Stephen一直都没完全忘记。

〜*〜

难道“你不应该跟他分手吗？” Christine在他们一起上课的时候问他。他们正检查一个肝脏看看出了什么问题。除了这个肝脏没长在活人身上这个事实之外。

Stephen叹了口气，“我想过。”他承认道，“但说实话——这能有多糟糕呢？也许他在等什么。他没有骗我，只是没把所有事情告诉我。我们才约会了几周，所以也许他还需要更多时间。”

“我还是很惊讶你能在不说同一种语言的情况下与某人约会，” Christine说，将肝脏翻转过来，“这里。这不正常，对吧？有点退色了。”

Stephen在本子上做了笔记然后继续说了下去，“当然，聊天会很棒，但我们有其他办法消磨时间。我喜欢和他在一起，Christine，真的。他说个不停，不介意看英语电影。我给它做了意大利三明治。即使不说话，也有很多东西能够分享。”

他没说谎。尽管他当然想念聊天，如果不能说意大利语，很难弄清楚Tony的任何事情。但Tony似乎总是很想听Stephen说话，所以他就那么做了。Tony似乎从不觉得无聊或是生气。

他没法完全解释清楚。坠入爱河而不能聊天——这不是在发生这一切之前他会相信的那种事情。但话说回来，以前他也不认识Tony啊。

“你确定吗？”Christine问，此刻是全神贯注盯着他了。

他耸了耸肩。“要多确定有多确定。”

〜*〜

下一次见面的时候Tony看起来似乎很烦恼。“Stephen？”Stephen轮班结束的时候他就站在咖啡店门口喊道。他绞着双手，鼻尖被冷风吹得有些发红。

“Sì ?’”（嗯？）Stephen笑着问道，Tony通常会对他试着说意大利语报以微笑，但今天，这似乎只让他看起来更忧郁了。

Tony只是摇了摇头，走近了，将头靠在Stephen的胸口。“ Ti perderò，”（我要失去你了。）他低声说着。Stephen几乎听不到他的声音，但却选择忽略，然后回抱了Tony。

“我想你。”他说，Tony只是蜷缩进他怀里靠得更近。那天剩下的时间，Tony几乎没有笑过。Stephen不知道出了什么问题。

〜*〜

他刚从教室里走出来就被Christine拉了开来。“Stephen，有些事情你必须要知道。”她说道。她的嘴唇紧闭，但语气很平静。她并不是在生他的气，他立刻就注意到了——但她在生别人的气。Stephen想不出是哪里出了问题。

“我今晚得上班。”他在手臂被拉住的时候抗议道。“我想一小时后去见Tony，你能不能让我——Christine，怎么了这么急？”

“就过来。”她说着，拖着他向前走，Stephen当然可以阻止她，但他觉得不要尝试比较好。Christine是他最亲爱的朋友，他从没见过她这么不安——从她找到他之后就一直眉头紧皱没有变过，很显然她是在外面等他上完课。

Stephen停下的时候，他们在一个Stephen从没去过的地方。“这些教室不是我们的课的。”他提醒她，收到了一个飞快的眼刀，这让他闭上了嘴。

“关于这个，对不起。”她说着，打开其中一扇门，“但你必须得知道。”

Stephen望进屋子里。Tony站在那里，靠在老师的桌子上。他的脸色苍白，神情低落，虽然一定听到了门打开的声音，但他正盯着自己的手。“Tony？”Stephen问道，盯着自己的男朋友。Tony没有回答。他转向Christine。“Christine，发生了什么事？Tony为什么在这里？”

“你自己问。”她厉声说，但在他开口之前就转向了Tony。“要么你自己告诉他，要么我来。而且如果让我这么做了，就没什么好道歉的了。”

Stephen皱起眉头。“Tony？”他小心翼翼地问道。

Tony抬头看了看。他的眼睛浓黑，与Stephen从前看到的一样带着深沉的情感——每当他们要分别前的时刻。他现在能看到绝望和悲伤。Tony拉了拉他的衬衫，然后又看了Christine一下。

“怎么样？”她催促。

“他不懂英语，”Stephen打断道，“你不能指望他—— 

“我不是故意这么做的。”

说话的不是Christine。Stephen猛地回头看向Tony，但没有对上他的目光。Tony还在垂目看着。“什么？”他说，脑子转得太快以至于跟不上了。他脑海中浮现了一个结论——这个结论太过牵强，让他难以想象。

“我很抱歉。”Tony说，用的是没有口音的英语。听起来和任何一个美国人一样——嗓音低沉沙哑，不像他用意大利语说话的那样。Stephen只能盯着他。“我只是——我一开始以为这只是个无伤大雅的玩笑。然后就变得不再那样。我不知道怎么告诉你。”

Stephen说不出话来。他转向Christine，找不到自己的声音。“我偶然撞见他在讲电话，”她说道，语调完全不带感情，即便她几乎是用眼神在剜Tony，“他在撒谎。他这些天一直都在说谎。”

“这不是谎言。”Tony抗议道，从他口中听到另一种语言、而不是旋律优美的意大利语的感觉依然如此失真。Stephen简直不敢相信这是他。“就像我说的，我不是故意想让事情变得那么复杂的。我无数次想要告诉你，Stephen，我向你保证，我真的想告诉你。只是——天啊，见了这么多次面，我要怎么告诉你呢？”

Stephen闭上了眼睛。他不能看着Tony像这般哀求——现在他双眼完全盯着Tony，这令人无法忍受。如果只听声音，他可以假装那是别人。他可以假装是别人而不是Tony对自己撒了这样大的谎。

“你一开始就骗了我。”他静静地说，“对你来说，这不算个谎言吗？”

“我刚才告诉你了，我不是故意要这样的——”

所有那些话，在他甚至还不太认识Tony之前用英语说的话，甚至在他表现出兴趣之前的那些话。Bruce，当面开玩笑说他迷恋Tony的话。Stephen承认了一切只因为他以为Tony听不懂。他觉得无比尴尬。

“**走。**”他说，感觉胸口绷得紧紧的。“不要回来。”

Tony看起来似乎中了一枪。“Stephen——”

“过去的几周里，我以为语言是阻碍我了解你的唯一障碍，”Stephen说着，尽量不要让自己的心当场鲜血横流。“而一直以来，这只是你玩的游戏。”

“对不起。”Tony坚持道，“我是认真的。真的。听着，我知道做错了，我应该早点告诉你，但如果你让我**解释**——”

毫无幽默感的笑从Stephen口中挤出。“你走。”他重复道。“现在我可以选择了。我想我一点都不想听你跟我说话了。”

Tony只是望着他——真的望着他。Stephen回忆起了，就在他们第一次亲吻之前，路灯的光芒照亮了Tony的眼睛。他想起了在屋顶上的时候，Tony用意大利语对他说悄悄话，说了一些有关结束的事情，而直到此时此刻他才读出了Tony语气中的绝望。

“好的。”Tony最后说道，打破了教室里的沉默。这并没能消除紧张的气氛，但感觉像是真的结束了。“我走。”

他从Stephen和Christine身边擦身而过，让门在身后关上。Stephen颤抖着呼吸，靠在墙上，用手指摁着自己的太阳穴，试图缓解突然袭来的头痛。“我觉得我要吐了，”几分钟之后他说，“一直以来——”

“我很抱歉。”Christine带着歉意说。

“这不是你的错。”

“我会帮你顶班的。”

Stephen喘了一口气。他内心一部分想要拒绝她，无论如何也要去上班，这会让他忙起来，让他的思绪远离Tony——除了他还记得Tony坐过的那个位置。Tony点过了菜单上几乎所有的饮料。咖啡店不是个能让他逃避回忆的地方。过去几周他忙忙碌碌，甚至都能感觉到自己在崩溃。

“谢谢。”于是他说道。她只是悲伤地朝他微笑， 给了他一个怀抱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：火葬场虽迟但到。


	5. Chapter 5

Tony给他发了短信。很多。Stephen对他静了音，尽管他自己都想知道为什么不干脆拉黑对方。那显然更容易让人逃避。

或许这是一种自我惩罚的方式。他一直读着Tony的旧消息，看起来就像直接从谷歌翻译中摘下来的英文。他忍不住去想这是蓄意的欺骗行为，去想Tony一定想过了才能如何继续这个谎言。新的短信是完完全全符合语法的英语。Tony恳求着他回去。不停地道歉。但Stephen还没准备好原谅。

当Tony开始打电话，他拒接了。否则他不确定是否能控制住自己。无论是阻止自己对Tony大喊大叫，还是阻止自己拥抱Tony。他不知道。

〜*〜

接下来的几天，他完全投身在大学学业之中。他给兼职请了病假，只是为了在回去之前能恢复理智。简而言之，他也考虑了辞职，但后来决定不应该让Tony的谎言对自己的生活产生那么大影响。毕竟只是几周而已，他不能这么在乎Tony。

除非他明白自己在乎，他不知道这能说明什么。可怜的Stephen Strange，多年来第一次付出了心，爱上了一个有着美丽眼睛和和善微笑的家伙。

他要一个礼拜才能重返工作岗位。他不知道当轮班开始，而没有了Tony，自己会有什么感觉。

〜*〜

生活又恢复了正常，没有了Tony。时间流逝，Bruce和Christine同情的目光也渐渐消失。Stephen假装自己不再想这个意大利男孩儿、不再想他周身散发的光芒和笑起来的样子。笑在任何语言里听起来都是一样的，在Stephen的梦中，Tony开始用英语和他说话了，这很正常。

他痛恨自己依然有那么多感觉。他从未对朋友说过任何有关Tony的事情，他们一定觉得他已经走出来了。但事实上，Stephen觉得这可能还需要更久的时间。尽管他们试图鼓励他重新开始约会，他还是保持了一个人。他觉得不会有人像Tony那么吸引他了。

或许这就是为什么在Stephen叫Tony走的五周之后，当他见到Tony坐在咖啡店里，却并不觉得惊讶的原因。Tony一直就在他脑海里，从未真正离开过。

“我没法叫他走。”Stephen出现的时候Bruce紧张地说，“他一直坚持要和你谈谈，我不能把他赶出去。实际上，他在咖啡店里从来也没做错什么。”

Stephen的目光离不开Tony的眼神。Tony坐在那里，他看不懂对方的表情——但他的心脏开始毫不意外地狂跳。“我会处理的，”他平静地说，“在换班之前你能再给我几分钟吗？”

“当然可以，你要多久都行。”Bruce平静地告诉他，然后走开去接待其他顾客了。Stephen还没穿上围裙，所以他现在还不会被其他人打断。

Tony看起来和Stephen记忆中的一模一样。Stephen希望自己是在记忆中美化了这个男孩，但事实并非如此。这只会让事情变得更难。Stephen坐在Tony的对面，等着他说些什么。Tony只是呼吸着，靠在桌边。

“你不打算朝我大喊大叫吧？”他苦笑道。

Stephen耸了耸肩。“如果我单单要求你离开，或者我**需要**大叫你就会听吗？我真的讨厌在工作的时候引人注意。”

“我知道我不应该来这里，”Tony开口道，身体前倾。他的动作有一种疯狂的能量，告诉了Stephen这个人睡眠不足。“我只是——几周前我回了意大利。我以为这足够让我忘记。我以为——你知道，我搞砸了，一塌糊涂。我不是说我没搞砸。但那只是几周而已，我想——好吧，可以不算是什么。如果只是这么短的时间，不会有什么。但我无法停止想你，无法停止想我吻你的时候你脸上的表情，但我总是也会想起你发现真相的时候脸上的表情。那不是个毫不在乎的人的表情。我知道你在乎。我不该知道的，因为你不想让我知道。”

“你为什么那么做？” Stephen打断了他。

Tony向后靠去。“你会相信我吗，如果我说那只是因为懦弱？”他怯懦地说道，“Stephen，我知道一堆——好吧，不怎么好的类型。我有过一些糟糕的前任。我看到你在看我，只是想知道你是不是喜欢我。当你以为我听不懂你在说什么时，我想知道你是不是个好人。事情开始了，你说了那么甜蜜的话——我不想让它停下。我不想让你觉得我是个混蛋。”

“你就不能出去见点更好的人吗？” Stephen干巴巴地说。

Tony耸了耸肩。“这就是富家子弟的生活。我和那些自私的家伙在一起。我住在意大利，基本与世隔绝，但还是时不时发生这种情况。我父亲——嗯，他经营的生意，没给善良的人留空。没给医生或是慈善家或者之类的人。”

“我看不出来你是来道歉还是找借口的。”Stephen说着，想到这可能是自己和Tony之间有过的最长的一次谈话了。

Tony皱了皱眉，双手交叉放在膝盖上。Stephen从来没有见过他如此不安——Tony看起来总是那么活泼聪明。这几乎让他心痛，但他不能仅仅因此便屈服；这些都是借口——为做错事找的理由。

“我来这里不是来做那个的。”Tony说着，一边咬着下唇，一边坚定地抬起了头，“不是的——我做不到。我知道我英语很流利，但我还不太擅长说。就是说，意大利语对我而言更容易。但我需要你明白我在说什么，所以我就说英语吧。我知道我得道歉。我会在这里跪下来求你原谅我如果那有用的话。不过，我觉得这正是你最不想我做的事情，所以我决定做点别的。”

“那是什么？” Stephen问道。Tony不着边际的话几乎让人惊讶，但话说回来，他用意大利语说过很多话。那时候，Stephen没有听进去他说的一切。这一次，他几乎过滤掉了词语本身，来听懂了Tony的意思，感觉陌生而熟悉。

这是Stephen生命中最漫长的一分钟，Tony没有将目光从他身上移开。然后Tony深呼吸，从口袋里拿出纸笔，写下了些什么。

“这个，”Tony说，“是我在波士顿的住处。有趣的是，我下学期要去MIT学习。我的全名，真名叫Tony Stark。我不喜欢那么说，因为你可能会怀疑，是的，我是Howard Stark的儿子。顺便一提，他是个混蛋，我不想详细说，但我不想再骗你了。”

Stephen凝视了他一会儿。Howard Stark的名字在美国家喻户晓，这意味着Tony不仅仅是有钱——他有钱得根本不需要工作。然而，这似乎不像他认识的Tony。

“可你是——”Stephen开口道。

Tony打断了他，摇摇头将那张纸推向他。“Stephen，我是以Tony Carbonell的身份长大的，我更喜欢这个名字，虽然我父亲不让我永远保留它。这个，你拿着。我只是——我不知道还能做什么。所以我打算重新开始。我叫Tony，我喜欢咖啡加糖，加比我的牙医希望我摄入的多得多的糖。我觉得你很可爱。我是意大利人，但我懂英语。尽管我觉得让你在我余生里结结巴巴说不出句子也很幸福。我一直都在想你。我想和你约会，我想在你刚吃完热狗的时候和你接吻。”

Stephen深吸了几口气，低头看着潦草的笔记。“就这样？”他问道。

Tony耸了耸肩。“我还要给你一样东西。可以是你最后的回忆，如果你愿意，也可以是一个承诺。不过这取决于你。所以，就是这样，没有谎言，没有希望。ti amo 。（我爱你）。”

彼此沉默。Tony的眼睛在下午阳光的映照下几乎是通体的景色——比夜晚灯柱下的那时要明亮得多。Stephen一动不动静静坐着。他清清楚楚听到了Tony刚刚告诉自己的话，不用他来猜。我爱你。他说。这是Stephen知道答案的一句。但他还是说不出话来。他的思绪中回荡着各式各样的回应，他还是觉得自己甚至用英语都说不出正确的回答， 更别说用意大利语了。

Tony从椅子上站起，地板上刮擦的声音让Stephen回国了神。

“ Sono innamorato di te（我爱上了你），” Tony说着，意大利语流淌着，就像Stephen记忆中的一样，“我没法用英语说，Stephen。但我能对你说，也只能对你说。所以，如果你哪怕还有一点点感觉——好吧， 就像我希望你一开始感觉到的那样，你知道要来哪里找我。如果你不来，我也不怪你。所以，要么带走回忆，要么记住承诺。Caro mio, ti voglio bene .（亲爱的，我爱你。）”

说罢，Tony离开了咖啡店。Stephen什么都做不了，只能望着他，心跳着充满了无限可能。Bruce走了过来，站在他身边，望着Tony消失的地方。“他说什么？”他柔声问道。

“他说他爱我。” Stephen回答道，感觉自己的手指攥紧了Tony给的纸。“他给了我一个承诺。”

Bruce就站在那里，将手搁在Stephen肩上一会儿，没有问Stephen对此作何感受，或是要怎么做。他没问起Stephen手中的纸，也没问他是否有同样的感觉。无论如何，最后这一个都是无法回答的问题。Stephen就那么看着，深吸了一口气，叠好纸片放进了口袋。这不是此刻就能做出的决定。

Stephen从椅子上站起来，开始工作，试图从脑海中挥走Tony。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：托尼你……会说情话就多说点。


	6. Chapter 6

他并没和Christine说起Tony，尽管他看得出来她迫不及待想知道他怎么想的。不过，他已经预料到她会说什么了，她会理智看待，她会说，人撒了一次谎，还会撒第二次的。她会诉诸逻辑要求他明智一些。如果Stephen有常识的话应该会听她的。她会说Stephen不了解Tony——他的感情只是建立在几次没有交流的约会与一个说了谎的人的道歉之上的，除此之外一无所有。

或许她说得不错。事情就是这样——但Stephen厌倦了保持理性。他厌倦了一再对自己说他的感情不值得被倾听。这就是他一直举步不前（kept him grounded）的原因。但现在有了Tony，他学会了**飞行**，然后现在他不像以前那么习惯地面了。

也许他不了解Tony。也许一切会化为乌有。但他无法停止想Tony。他从未有过如此感觉。他对Tony的感觉超越语言，超越字句——一个微笑便已足够，会告诉他所有需要的事情。他总是能理解Tony的想法， 即使他不明白语言的意思。这是违背了任何理性的存在，他想要更多。想要更多和Tony有关的事情。

他**还会撒谎的。**但Tony做出了承诺，Stephen能够看穿杂乱无章，明白真正的含义，就像Tony说意大利语而不是英语的时候那样。这一点上，什么都没有改变。Ti voglio bene，（我要失去你了），Tony曾经说。Ti amo，（我爱你）。无论哪一种，都告诉了Stephen他爱他。这不是谎言。Stephen深知。

他很清楚自己想做什么。到目前为止，阻止了他这么做的原因是他觉得这或许不是最好的主意。但是，见鬼的理性吧——他想不通的。**他给了我一个承诺**。他告诉Bruce。这意味着Stephen早就明白自己想做什么了，不是吗？

要么一段回忆，要么一个承诺，而Stephen立刻做出了选择，尽管他当时并没有意识到。对他而言，那已经足够了。

〜*〜

宅子并不小。Stephen犹豫了那么一会儿自己是不是找对了地方。但便条上模糊的字迹清晰地显示了上面写的是什么。况且，Tony可是Howard Stark的儿子，无疑，有得是钱（swimming in money）。

他摁响了门铃，慢慢走到红色大门前面。他原本可以打电话的，但这样更好。门过了一会儿才打开——一个熟悉的面孔出现的时候他正在想要不要再按一次铃。

“Stephen Strange，”Pepper说道，Stephen心中不由又开始怀疑起来。他不知道她是Tony的谁，但如果她在这里——

“嗨，”他犹豫着说，“我，呃——Tony在这儿吗？”

他看得出她犹豫了片刻。他想知道她对整个状况是怎么想的，如果她有任何想法的话。从第一次见面之后他就再没见过她，但原因可能有好几个。

“他在这儿。”最后她说，“听着，Stephen——我知道Tony做错了，他也很清楚这一点，你不知道我听了多少回他为此责怪自己。我知道这不能让事情变得更好，但Tony没有多少真正关心他的人。我只是以为他没料到会找到……你。”

“你没把我来这里当成好的迹象，是吧？”他干巴巴说道，“他道歉了。一次又一次。我知道他很难过。我不是来让事情变得更糟的。”

她叹了口气，将门推开，让他进去。“我只是需要确定一下。我能理解你的愤怒，相信我，我可以的。Tony是我见过最让人生气的人，但他也是一个人能拥有的最善良的朋友，我不希望他受伤。”

“我会尽力不伤害他的。”Stephen对她保证。他手中仍然攥着写着地址的便条，将纸放回了口袋里。他没拿巧克力，感觉手里异常空荡——他应该带巧克力来吗？带花？什么花能表示“我原谅你对我说谎了，我想告诉你我也爱你，就算我们几乎没交谈过两次”？

他应该去花店打工的。或者他可以带咖啡来的。

“右边第二扇门。”Pepper对他说，“你最好关掉音乐。”

Stephen看了她一会儿然后点点头。房间不难找，但也出乎了Stephen的意料。他想象过一间放着巨大白色沙发与壁炉的豪华房间——更适合他的家。然而，房间中央是金属长椅和一辆报废汽车。Tony钻在底下， Stephen只能看到他的双腿。

AC / DC的音乐在房间里震耳欲聋，Stephen瑟缩了一下。“Tony？”他试着喊道，没有回答。也许没听到。“Tony？你可以关了音乐吗？”

音乐毫无征兆地停了下来，Stephen转身看是不是Pepper已经进来替他那么干了，但四下无人。

“JARVIS！”Tony抱怨道。“你干嘛！我正在听呢！”

“你有一位访客，sir。” 英国人的声音，从——好吧，从哪儿来的？Stephen转身找着，一个人，一个机器人，或者随便什么，但什么都没有。他回过身，看到Tony坐在地板上，盯着他。

“你来了，”这是Tony口中说出的第一句话，他坐在地板上站了起来，用一块脏布擦拭双手。他的头发上沾着油渍，除了运动裤和宽松的衬衫，什么都没穿。他看着从没这么美丽。

“我来收东西的。” Stephen说，感觉笑容尴尬。他希望自己能在这方面做得更好，希望能有些浪漫的经验。事实上，他有了Tony。也许这就是他所拥有的一切。

奇怪的是，他对此感觉良好。

Tony舔了舔嘴唇。这姿势如此熟悉，尽管其他部分并不是。“哦，所以你不是来……”

“一个承诺。” Stephen急匆匆地补充道，因为Tony看起来伤心欲绝。“我来收取一个承诺。来自你的承诺。Ti amo anch’io.（我也爱你）。”

**我也爱你。**Tony静静呼了一口气，朝前迈了一步。“你发音不对。”他说道，但他眼中无疑是温柔的希冀。

Stephen耸了耸肩。“看来得你来教了。我只学了几个星期，所以你应该宽容一点。你看，我的老师突然不见了。”

Tony靠得越来越近，颤抖的呼吸传来。“我觉得他是个糟糕的老师。”

“我不知道，”Stephen若有所思地说。“他是个白痴，偶尔也是个混蛋。不过，我似乎越来越喜欢他了。他是个接吻高手。”

“是吗？”Tony说着慢慢踮起来。这一回，Stephen在中途迎上了他。他们的嘴巴碰在一起，互相牢牢抓住了对方，不愿意放手。Tony贴在他身上，Stephen可能沾到了机油，但他不在乎。他怎么会觉得自己能放得了手呢？

他当然不能，永远都不能了。

“Sei un idiota，”（你这白痴。）他们分开的时候，Stephen嘟哝着，仍然用鼻子蹭着Tony的脸颊。Tony对这句侮辱嗤之以鼻。

“我很擅长做白痴，”他说着，啄了啄Stephen的嘴唇。“你带我回来了，不是吗？”

“是的，但这不是因为某人是个白痴，混蛋。” Stephen说，情不自禁又吻了吻Tony。“是因为浪漫的部分。不知为何，你恰好也擅长这个。”

“这是我意大利的一面。”Tony雀跃地说。“虽然没掌握烹饪技巧，但我得到了浪漫的爱情。天啊，我很高兴你回来了。Ti voglio per sempre accanto a me .”（我希望你永远和我在一起。）

“我听不懂那是什么意思。”

Tony只是微笑——温柔而神秘。“所以我想我们得赶紧给你上意大利语课了，不是吗？”

Stephen摇了摇头，虽然他忍不住觉得自己快乐的表情太明显了。他俯身凑过去，用自己的唇贴着Tony的，但在亲吻前他停了下来，“还是下次吧。”他低声说。Tony靠近了，显然赞同他的说法。

他就那么拥抱着Tony，听着亲吻间流泻出的意大利语的低喃。他可能不懂那些句子的意思，但他知道Tony想告诉他什么。有些事情超越了语言。这便是其中之一。

“Ti adoro.”他低声回应，然后用英语重复了一次。我恋慕你。即使他会说世界上所有语言，那也不足以表达他的感受。于是他用了这个世界上唯一通用的语言来代替：他亲吻了Tony。

Tony回吻了他，所有的语言都变得不再需要。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 要传递爱意，有无数种方式让他奔向你。  
祝愉快。鞠躬。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者笔记：皮皮托尼对着奇释放魅力，正中红心！


End file.
